


My Private Santa Fee 我私人的圣塔菲

by Rosettaspoon



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosettaspoon/pseuds/Rosettaspoon
Summary: ——但这里不是纽约。这里是加州。伯克利，一九九八。加州没有冬天，安琪可以穿漂亮的小裙子和各色渔网袜。当科林斯死的时候，人们会说，“可怜的老科林斯”。但是不是安琪。——
Relationships: Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard





	My Private Santa Fee 我私人的圣塔菲

“但那是一种罪，人们会下地狱”，约翰捏紧了手套，妈给他织的毛线手套。加州是流浪汉天堂，人们慷慨，中产阶级富于罪恶感，更重要的是，冬天睡在垃圾堆旁边不至于被冻死。可是妈说，小约翰，把你的棒针毛衣和手套带上，那可是北方。  
他是圣三一教会学校的优等生，作为学生代表在毕业典礼上讲话。即便同学们对他算不上亲近。英文老师喜欢他，他说，约翰你应该去伯克利看看。  
伯克利太出名了。  
本地公立大学没有什么不好，爸也是那里的毕业生  
可是妈和他在餐桌上吵了一架。不要学你爸。你爸和我是个彻头彻尾的错误。你应该拿笔而不是猎枪。  
爸带他去野猎，“软蛋，马都比你镇定”，他上中学一年级不会举猎枪。红鬃马打响鼻，小约翰躲在它尾巴后面。  
临走前他去祷告，妈坚持要他忏悔。  
“我天上的父，我有罪”。约翰捉紧妈送给他的纯金十字架。外公送给他女儿的成人礼，他们搬家的时候，当铺老约翰只用两天就认识了他。他问妈，妈妈你为什么不自己去。老约翰看到他来会笑眯眯给他水果硬糖吃，问他，你妈还去教堂么？他说，是的，每周日雷打不动。老约翰就会边擦眼镜边叹气，她那项链，可是好东西，你该劝劝你妈。  
不过他没有。他从来没见妈摘下来过。他没见过外公。妈说那是个倔老头。他问，比起爸呢？妈会撇嘴，不是一回事。  
他坐上大巴的时候只拎了一个包，戴着妈给他的纯金十字架。还有一本英文课老师给他的书。萨特。  
“他人即地狱。”  
伯克利太吵闹，他还是不够合群。他们叫他哲学宝贝。他或许该选一些更能赚钱的课。  
他在第一学期的哲学课上拿到了优等。教课的老师是学校里的少数派。他又黑又老。他的眼镜应当是老花镜。  
“不错，但是孩子，你可以做得更好”。高中英文课老师这么说。现在哲学课教授也这么说。  
但是他总是拿到满分。他们在那个鲜红色的“A+”下面重重划上两道、三道、四道连续的线。他总还是有哪里做得不够好。  
“我很抱歉，科林斯教授”。  
约翰捏紧了他的手套。他已经超时了，他在这里待了半小时又五分钟。他不明白自己怎么会这么鲁莽。他是来讨论哲学问题，却不知为何说起了宗教。伯克利适合一切梦幻与超现实的体验，但伯克利不是一个谈论上帝的理想地。他们本来在谈论萨特、加缪，福柯，以及刚回校任教不久的冉冉新星，巴特勒。没有人能写的比福柯更糟，除非是福柯的后继者，巴特勒的哲学语言让他失眠。  
“不要紧——叫我科林斯就好”。  
他太激动了，教授想必也看到了他胸前挂着的十字。耶稣为凡人而死。英文课老师也讲圣经，但是亚当把他当作文学文本和历史遗物来讲。哲学课，科林斯也常常打趣上帝。他喜欢用“守护天使”打比方。  
在他看来，哲学近乎宗教。  
人可以同时信奉两个神么？  
街角那座小小的圣三一教堂，神父也是新手，他在忏悔中声音比他还抖，他说“哦上帝”，“这是罪恶”。福音教导人们笃信唯一的神。神父例行公事要说“神爱世人，我们天上的父赦免你的罪恶”。可是他听起来并不令人信服。  
他今天来是确实是个错误。约翰慌张道歉，他想赶紧从这个扶手椅里逃出去，但是他撞到了桌角，他撞翻了教授桌子上地相框。  
我很抱歉。他几乎要哭了。爸说男子汉不应该有眼泪。他马上就要二十岁。  
“放轻松，小子”教授用手式制止了他。约翰注意到他看了几次表。他或许真的妨碍到了老师做正事。没人愿意和毛头小子浪费时间。今天有什么活动？约翰想不出，这几天所有人都在说游行，似乎除了那个该死的游行，人们没有别的事可做。伯克利热爱游行，不热爱游行的也并不喜欢他，他们更喜欢欺负他，雅各伯喜欢用满是肌肉的手臂勒紧他的脖子叫他“菜鸟”。他不着人喜欢，但是他们喜欢看他面红耳赤的样子。雅各伯拍他的大腿和屁股，他是橄榄球队里的中流砥柱，他有一双结实的大手。  
“哲学与宗教，宗教，或者哲学，上帝，或者苏格拉底”教授把翻倒的相框摆正，嘴里念念有词。  
“孩子”——他们都喜欢叫他“孩子”，遍地都是他的父亲，除了他那个总是醉得不省人事得老爹，他叫他“畸形”或是“废物”。因为他最终也没学会打枪。枪上膛的声音让他打嗝。  
“别搞错，我也有我的信仰”教授说着笑了，然后他说起了守护天使。  
他的守护天使。  
教授把相框转向他。  
“这是？您？”约翰难以置信。  
不不不，教授开怀大笑，他想他们似乎从来没看到过教授发脾气，他总是乐呵呵的。他让人想起电影里的上帝。谢谢你的恭维，这是我爱人——“他”是我爱人。  
约翰不由自主向后退，椅子在地板上划出不堪重负的呻吟。  
难怪他喜欢用这个打比方。  
他突然有些想笑，他想起了家那边的一句谚语，如果一个老男人从未结婚，那么他或者是黑佬，或者是同性恋。  
或者两者皆是。  
“约翰，好名字”，是圣书里的名字，实在称不上“好”，它常见又朴素。平价超市里员工们喊一声“约翰”，恐怕半个超市的顾客都要回头。人人都要认识几个约翰。  
约翰是教会学校教出来的优等生，上帝造人，而不是达尔文。  
那么你为什么会来这里？  
伯克利，鬼怪横生的污染池。  
你不知道？  
橄榄球队赢了亚军，学校附近的墨西哥餐馆挤满人。据说老板是套着轮胎泅渡过来，据说他是逃狱的罪犯，或者是毒贩头子。他是个符合标准的墨西哥人，五短身材，过度修剪的胡子，眉毛又黑又浓。  
知道什么？雅各伯举着啤酒和他碰杯，他喝兑水橙汁，杯子乒乒乓乓响，他手指发麻。凑过来的酒气让他皱鼻子。  
他是被污染的，他们都赃。  
约翰措手不及，他看被子里一块半融化的冰。什么意思。  
他们都有病，他们都有那个。  
哦……你是说……  
那个“老头”才五十多岁，  
但是那个会榨干你  
你是说……同性……  
哈，也有那个的原因，但是，你知道的，那种A字头的病。  
艾滋。  
他哆嗦了一下，冰块没进水里。  
所以谣言是真。上帝惩罚背叛他教诲的罪人。  
伯克利，哲学系被渎神者污染，充斥着瑰丽传奇与腌臜丑闻。  
他的教授有一个名叫“天使”的“爱人”。  
爱人。  
一个男人的爱人。  
约翰在目眩中听了上帝的弃子的告解。只因他爱上一位遗落凡间的天使，“我想他的上帝或许是不满”，所以将他收了回去。老科林斯轻轻叹息。  
“我需要去和大家汇合”，“如果你愿意”，教授开始整理他的桌台，“不妨一起去看看”，他站起来，夸父从干涸的河道中升起。  
“您穿这个去？”约翰站在门口，他的手心出了汗，他想装作要把手揣在兜里擦一擦。但是那看起来更不礼貌，他最后是在裤腿上蹭了蹭手掌心。年轻一代流行天蓝色牛仔裤与袖口宽大的棉衬衫，也不乏有人穿坠着金属拉链的皮裤。约翰也穿衬衫，但是牛仔裤让他起疹子，他们叫他“传教士”，他穿西裤。  
“哦，谢谢你提醒我”，教授乐呵呵踩掉了他的运动鞋，“我练习了很久”，他从柜子里拖出来一双厚底粗跟的高跟鞋。  
约翰在内心划十字。  
“怎么样？”那双黑色的跟鞋得有一英寸高。老科林斯已经有点驼背了，但是就这样站着，还是比学生们高出半头。他看起来像是进了小矮人家的巨人。脑子多少有点问题的巨人。  
他穿得不伦不类，像是被诅咒而变形的圣诞夫人——紧身白裙子，紧得勒出肌肉的袜子，圣诞红披风——“啊，万幸我只是老了，而不是四眼仔”，他把眼镜摘下来了——哦，妈，约翰咽了咽口水——他刚才太紧张了，他没敢对视，如果他早点抬头看，早该注意到——或许也并不能——上帝……他的哲学教授还从斗篷的兜里摸索出了口红，“迪奥小姐”，天。  
这实在是不伦不类。  
他走在他教授后面——他可千万不要跌倒。警察在一边拦着，不仅拦他们，也拦反对他们的。“美国的耻辱！”  
“下地狱去吧！”  
教授和他并排走了一段，他已经上了年纪，约翰怀疑他可能还有点聋。  
“如果你想过去就去吧，没关系”。警戒线只有一臂之隔，科林斯教授拍了拍他的肩，约翰哆嗦了一下，旁边有人尝试往他脸上扔传单，“恋童癖！去死！”  
“但是我不是”，他下意识抬头向他的老师解释，“别往心里去，真对不起，他们在说我呢”。“但是我已经成年了！”约翰反驳。老科林斯拍拍他的肩，“你说的对，小子，你是个年轻人，世界是你们的”  
“那您呢？”  
科林斯哈哈笑了，他挥舞小旗子带着人群继续向下一条街走。  
哦，别为这个老头担心。  
我有我的天使。  
约翰抬头，加州是晴天，五彩的纸屑像是被污染的雪纷纷落在他发间。  
——  
（全文完）


End file.
